Ever After High's Thug Life (AU Oneshots)
by HunterHero416
Summary: The series of Ever After High Oneshots (not in chronological order). However, each chapter has three different oneshots. This book contains different oneshots that relates 'THUG LIFE' thing (related to Thug Life videos from Youtube and any video streaming websites). Mostly every oneshot is crappy, funny, random and/or ridiculous. ***** Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ever After High.
1. EAH'sTL Description and Author's Note

The **series** of Ever After High's Thug Life _Oneshots (not in chronological order)_. However, each chapter has three different oneshots.

This book contains different oneshots that relates 'thug life' thing _(related to Thug Life videos from Youtube and any video streaming websites)_. Mostly every oneshot is crappy, funny, random and/or ridiculous.

Of course, this book is the _AU (Alternate Universe)._

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT_ own Ever After High and EAH characters. Ever After High Owned by Mattel. Also, _I DO NOT_ make any profits for this book/fanfic.

Note: This book is **DIFFERENT** from my other book "The Written Timelines (Ever After High Oneshots)".

 **Warning: Some chapters in this book may contain languages/swear words!**

 **PS: This book is inspired by** ** _'Thug Life Videos'_** **Channel on Youtube (** **ThugLifeVideos** **)**

 **PPS: If you don't know what 'Thug Life' is, please watch the thug life videos on Youtube (just go to that Youtube link above),** **BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The first chapter will release tomorrow. Like I said, each chapter has three different oneshots. So I'll publish the first three oneshots in the first chapter tomorrow. **And so stay tuned for the first chapter! ;-)**


	2. Thug Life 1

**Author's Note: This is it, readers! Here is the first chapter of Ever After High's Thug Life. Remember, each chapter has three different oneshots (usually short oneshots). So this chapter has first three chapters. AND ENJOY READING! :-)**

 **PS: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Remember, some oneshots have language/swear words.**

* * *

"And the winner in this year's 'Guitar Playing' contest is…" Madeline Hatter, daughter of The Mad Hatter and the host of the contest, said as she looked at the paper.

The contestants on the Annual Guitar Playing contest are Raven Queen, daughter of The Evil Queen and Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood.

Both of them were closing their eyes, thinking either of them would win while Raven was crossing her fingers with her enough luck.

"RAVEN QUEEN!" Maddie shouted happily.

Then the cheers and applause from the audiences were burst out around the Charmitorium.

"Oh my Grimm!" Raven muttered loudly while covering her mouth with her both hands and jumping up and down happily.

Meanwhile, Sparrow was upset. He thought who won this contest. More like he thought he was better at playing guitar than Raven.

But in all of sudden…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "Ugh! F********CK!" Sparrow yelled angrily to make the cheers and applauses turn into silence inside the Charmitorium.

Then he proceeded to…

…

…

…destroy his own signature guitar by slamming it into pieces on the floor. Next, he stomped the destroyed guitar pieces violently and finally kicked some of them.

And he walked back to the backstage furiously. Not to mention the Maddie and Raven on the stage were flushed in embarrassment from the sight.

 **Sparrow Hood for #ThugLife**

* * *

Daring Charming, eldest son of King Charming and eldest brother of Dexter and Darling Charming, was entered his car. Before turning on his car, he grabbed and turned on his mirrorphone to open the app called 'Fairy', the smart assistant in all mirrorphones and mirrorpads.

 _"Hello, Daring!"_ The monotone feminine voice from his mirrorphone said. _"What can I help you with?"_

"Hey, Fairy," he said. "Call my girlfriend."

After waiting in five seconds, Fairy said in response…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _"Which one?"_

Then Daring quickly rolled his eyes, as if he looked at the camera out of nowhere.

 **Daring Charming for #ThugLife**

* * *

Duchess Swan, daughter of Swan Princess, was dancing over the lake while closing her eyes. Not only she had ability to transform into swan, but also had ability to walk and float on the lake. That's why she was usually dancing anytime on the lake to clear her mind.

"You are an amazing ballet dancer, Duchess," a male voice said out of nowhere.

Opening her eyes to stop dancing, she saw the prince standing on the edge of the lake, that prince was actually her crush named Daring. She was blushing and smiled at him when she heard the comment from him.

Then she twirled, jumped and tiptoed towards him gracefully.

"Thank you, Daring," she said happily.

But in all of sudden, she step back a bit in front of him and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… **_SURPRISE, MOTHER*****R!_**

She smirked and quickly raised her right leg up to kick him between his legs.

"Owww! My balls!" he groaned loudly in pain while clutching his groin with his both hands. "My charming balls!" And he finally kneeled down while closing his eyes.

"You're welcome, Duchess!" she said to herself in amusement.

Then she stepped away from him and back to dance on the middle of the lake. Not to mention she couldn't stop thinking of his comment and what she did something to him.

 **Duchess Swan for #ThugLife**

* * *

 **Author's Note: And... done! XD**

 **I think this fanfic is really the _first ever_ Ever After High's Thug Life in all EAH fanfictions.**

 **But I'm not sure this fanfic is accurate compare to some Thug Life videos. Oh wait! I know all Thug Life videos have music (especially rap music and gang-related music), so of course I can't add music every oneshot I wrote.**

 **So... I don't know, but since this fanfic is the first EAH Thug Life fanfic, I'm not really sure if fanfic is great!**

 **Anyway, speaking of first three oneshots here in this chapter...**

 ***The first oneshot is inspired by one of the thug-life videos about the teenage student smashing his violin on the floor and walk away angrily during the music class.**

 **Just watch the (thug life compilation) video below (especially the last part of that video). WARNING!**

 **Link:** **/odVWV4-VDWM**

 ***The second oneshot is inspired by Logan Paul about he asked Siri on his iPhone.**

 **Oh, by the way, I think I'm the only person who made the Ever After High Lexicon: The name 'Fairy' on mirrorphone means 'Siri' on iPhone.**

 **Also, watch the video from Logan Paul below.**

 **Link:** **/cyFRbcHUucg**

 ***And the third oneshot, I just had an idea in my mind, not got an inspiration.**

 **By the way, about the words " _SURPRISE, MOTHER*****R!_ " there, don't get me wrong. Some thug life videos did mention 'SURPRISE, MOTHER*****R!' with a deep masculine voice in uncensored way.**

* * *

 **POLL: Which of those three EAH thug life oneshots do you like most?**

 **1\. #SparrowHoodForThugLife**

 **2\. #DaringCharmingForThugLife**

 **3\. #DuchessSwanForThugLife**

 **PLEASE VOTE AND LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

 **PS: The next chapter (second three oneshots) wil publish very soon! ;-)**


	3. Thug Life 2

**Author's Note: I finally published the second chapter of Ever After High's Thug Life!**

 **Remember, each chapter has three different oneshots (usually short oneshots). So this chapter has three oneshots. :-)**

 **PS: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Remember, some oneshots have language/swear words.**

* * *

Daring was in the hallway, looking at himself in his portable mirror narcissistically while combing his hair.

"Ooh, Daring. You're so handsome!" he told himself in the mirror.

He suddenly heard a soft growl out of nowhere. Turning around, he saw a dog-sized purple dragon in the short distance. Then Daring realized that dragon was actually Raven's pet.

"Hi, Nevermore," he greeted the dragon, then looking at himself again.

Nevermore just looked at him with her narrowed eyes.

Well, she actually hated him. She hated how narcissistic he was. She hated how he always stuck himself at all time. Or maybe she just hated him for other reasons.

Then Nevermore flapped her wings to fly above him.

Titling his mirror on, he noticed the dragon over his head. He just shook his head and continued looking at himself.

All of sudden, Nevermore opened her mouth and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…sprayed the fire on Daring's head to burn his hair, leaving the burning marks on his bald head.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Daring screamed in pain. "Nevermore! Whyyyyyyyy?!"

What had Nevermore just done to him?

Nevermore couldn't help but laughed at Daring in amusement and then flew away. Not to mention she heard a very loud wail from him.

"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR IS GOOOONNNNNEEEEE!"

 **Nevermore for #ThugLife**

* * *

After school, Maddie and her dormouse named Earl Grey were having a little tea party in the hallway.

We all know that Maddie and Earl Grey loved drinking tea so much, not to mention she invited her friends (especially her Wonderlandian friends) for the tea party.

Anyway, Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat, suddenly appeared in front of Maddie and Earl Grey.

"Hi, Kitty," Maddie greeted her roommate, then holding her teacup in the air. "Tea?"

"Sure," Kitty nodded to accept her offer, sitting down.

Then Maddie filled the teacup with hot yellow tea in a half and gave it to her friend. Kitty was about to sip her tea, she heard a ring from her mirrorphone.

"Oops! Sorry, Maddie," she said, then grabbing her mirrorphone. "I'll be right back."

Maddie just nodded and Kitty disappeared to go somewhere.

Earl Grey was suddenly shaking while squeaking to let Maddie notice him. Then he walked towards Kitty's teacup and carefully climb up on it to fill up with 'something' from him, so Kitty's teacup was almost full. Maddie just giggled at that sight.

Later, Kitty reappeared in front of them and sat down with a deep sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Maddie asked, sipping her tea.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it," Kitty said, then carefully grabbing her hot teacup.

When her teacup almost reached up to her lips, she suddenly noticed a bad aroma from the tea she'd smelled. But she didn't mind since she knew that Maddie's teas were usually tasted funny.

As Kitty sipped her tea…

…

…

…she quickly spat out her tea that it tasted like disgusting more than taste funny for her.

"What is this, Maddie?!" Kitty exclaimed.

"That's a yellow tea, duh!" Maddie said with an obvious tone.

"Yeah, but this tea tastes horrible!" Kitty cringed hardly. "I never drank the tea like this before."

"Oh! Well, actually…" Maddie giggled…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and glanced at Kitty's teacup. "Earl Grey was pissing on your teacup, so he technically added a special ingredient for you."

 _Uh-oh!_

Realizing what her roommate meant, Kitty dropped her jaw in disbelief and felt something wrong inside her mouth.

"Eeeeeeewwwwwww!" Kitty screeched with cringe in disgust while glaring at Earl Grey. "I hate you!"

Then she ran away to find the bathroom to wash her mouth and brush her teeth.

"Maybe your pee must be added for the new special tea for everyone, Earl Grey," Maddie said, sipping her tea again.

Her dormouse squeaked and nodded in agreement.

 **Earl Grey for #ThugLife**

* * *

Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, was grabbing her Princessology book. She took a glance on her mini-red-hearts printed wing chair she bought few hours ago.

As she looked at the book cover of her Princessology book, little did she know, there was something crawling over her new chair.

Without looking, Lizzie carefully stepped backward towards her wing chair. And as she was going to sit down…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… ** _IT WAS THIS MOMENT THAT SHE KNEW, SHE F***ED UP!_**

"Ooowwww! What the f*ck?!" Lizzie screeched and jumped up from her chair as she felt a sharp pain in her ass.

Rubbing her butt to reduce the pain, she turned around with an angry expression on her face and saw a hedgehog sleeping on her chair. That hedgehog is actually her pet named Shuffle.

"Shuffle!" Lizzie yelled furiously. "Get off my chair or… OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

Shuffle just opened her eyes to look at Lizzie. Then the hedgehog just winked at her and went back to sleep.

 **Shuffle for #ThugLife**

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's done! XD**

 **To be honest, this chapter is related to Thug Life's video compilation title 'Animals Being Jerks' on Youtube (check out the link below). That's why this chapter is about animals/pets.**

 **Thug Life Animals Being Jerks video: /v7639Re4Mak**

 **Also, the words " ** _IT WAS THIS MOMENT THAT SHE KNEW, SHE F***ED UP!_** ", don't get me wrong. **Some thug life videos did mention ' ** ** _IT WAS THIS MOMENT THAT HE KNEW, HE F***ED UP!_****** ** **' with a deep masculine voice in uncensored way.**** **

**In those three oneshots here in this chapter, those are my ideas. But the second oneshot was kinda disturbing (especially Earl Grey was urinating on Kitty's teacup) I'd ever written. LOL! XD**

 **POLL:** **Which of those three EAH thug life oneshots do you like most?**  
 **1\. #NevermoreForThugLife**  
 **2\. #EarlGreyForThugLife**  
 **3\. #ShuffleForThugLife**

 **PLEASE VOTE AND LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

 **By the way, in the previous chapter, only _UltimateWarriorFan4Ever_ who voted on the previous poll. But the winner on that poll is _#DaringCharmingForThugLife_. And I'm disappoint that none of you didn't vote (except only ******UltimateWarriorFan4Ever voted that poll. So thank you for voting,**** ** ** **UltimateWarriorFan4Ever**** )! So PLEASE vote including this chapter, okay?  
**

 ** **PS: The next chapter (third chapter) will publish very soon! ;-)****


	4. Thug Life 3

**Author's Note: I finally published the third chapter of Ever After High's Thug Life!**

 **Remember, each chapter has three different oneshots (usually short oneshots). So this chapter has three oneshots. :-)**

 **PS: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Remember, some oneshots have language/swear words.**

* * *

Maddie was searching anywhere inside her dorm to find something. But what was she finding, anyway?

Hearing a knock on the door, Maddie stopped what she was doing and opened the door.

"Hey, Kitty," Maddie said weakly.

Kitty noticed her roommate was upset that made her confuse. Kitty noticed their dorm messing up that made her blink her eyes in confusion.

"Um… what's going on?" Kitty asked.

"I haven't seen Earl Grey since yesterday," Maddie said sadly. "So I checked everywhere here, but I think he's still missing."

Then Kitty saw the little tears forming on Maddie's eyes that made her heart beat faster.

But wait! Did Kitty do something horrible to Maddie's dormouse?

"Um… Maddie, actually…" she sighed.

"Yeah?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I ate your dormouse!" Kitty said, feeling guilty after telling her roommate the truth what exactly happened to Earl Grey.

Hearing this, Maddie's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Whaaaaaaaaaattttttt?!" Maddie shouted angrily. "Whhhhhyyyyyyy?!"

…

…

…

…

"Because he is so f*cking yummy!" Kitty exclaimed mischievously, licking her upper lips.

Of course, most cats loved to eat any kinds of mice.

 **Kitty Cheshire for #ThugLife**

* * *

"Hey, Poppy. Can you fix my hair?"

Holly O'Hair, daughter of Rapunzel and twin sister of Poppy O'Hair, entered her sister's hair salon. Her hair was in mess, so she asked her sister to fix.

"Yeah," Poppy said as she looked at Holly's messy hair. "What happened?"

Holly sighed deeply. "Your crush made fun of me again."

Poppy shook her head in disapproval. "I wish Sparrow wasn't a jerk," she said quietly, letting her twin sister sit down.

Holly suddenly shut down her eyes to fall asleep while Poppy was brushing Holly's hair. Probably Holly was very tired.

Little did Holly know, Poppy was smirking for having an idea for her sister.

One hour later, Holly slowly opened her eyes. But she had blurred vision temporarily. Rubbing her eyes with her hands to clear her vision, she saw something on herself in the mirror that made her shock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…that her hair wasn't a longer hair anymore.

Holly's hair was now shorter and had purple highlights. So her hairstyle looked exactly like Poppy's.

"POPPY!" Holly shouted angrily.

"What?!" Poppy yelled out of nowhere.

After giving her sister a death glare, Holly looked at herself in the mirror again while touching her new hairstyle. "What is this?! Why?! Why?! Why?!"

"Because I'm tired and sick of brushing and fixing your hair every day, all right?!" Poppy said furiously.

That reason made Holly form the tears from her eyes.

"Your hair looks mine now. And we look _exactly_ as twins." Poppy continued, then smirking at her upset twin sister. "Except our clothes we're wearing and our different voices, of course."

Before leaving her twin sister, Poppy smiled evilly. "I hope you like your new hair, Holly.

Now being alone in a salon, Holly wailed out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Poppy O'Hair for #ThugLife**

* * *

"There's more than one way to read a book, Jester!" Raven said in an evil tone, conjuring her magic to tug the 'Evil Spells' book from Courtly Jester, daughter of the Joker.

Evil Raven and Courtly were having a duel inside the Queen of Hearts' castle in Wonderland. Courtly tried to claim Queen of Hearts' throne but Raven and her friends were trying to stop her. That's why Apple White, daughter of Snow White, let Raven turn into evil by signing the Storybook of Legends they found inside the castle to defeat Courtly.

As Raven finally had that book, she absorbed it until the book was disappeared using her magic with her evil smile.

"All done!" Raven said evilly, then floating over in the air to create a medium-sized purple fireball. Then she threw it at Courtly.

Being defeated, Courtly tried to get up on the floor, but crawled back with fear as evil Raven approached her.

"And now…" Raven said, smirking. "…to finish you!"

The she cackled loudly and evilly.

Raven was about to shoot Courtly, Apple blocked Raven to stop her.

"Raven, stop!" Apple said.

"Apple, get out of my way!" Raven said furiously.

Apple was about to say, Raven quickly created the dark purple mist with her both hands to wrap around Apple's neck to choke her. Then Raven levitated Apple and threw her that made the rest of her friends gasp in disbelief. That's why Raven wanted to finish Courtly off.

"Raven, please don't kill me," Courtly begged. "Have mercy!"

"A joker doesn't deserve mercy," Raven glared at Courtly, creating a huge purple fire.

"Raven, it's not worth it!" Maddie suddenly shouted.

Ignoring her friend, Raven whooshed the purple fire around Courtly to burn her. Courtly screamed in agony until she disappeared into ashes.

And what evil Raven had done to the joker made her friends gasp loudly in shock.

"MWAHAHAHAAAAA!" Raven laughed loudly and evilly while closing her eyes.

 **Evil Raven Queen for #ThugLife**

* * *

 **Aut** **hor's Note: It's done! XD**

 **In those three oneshots, those are my ideas.**

 **In first oneshot, it was kinda horrific that Kitty ate Maddie's dormouse, though Kitty thinks that Earl Grey is very yummy.**

 **In second oneshot, Poppy was totally OOC. I'm sure some of you readers felt bad for Holly getting ruined (especially her hair) by her own twin sister Poppy.**

 **However, in third oneshot, I just made an ALTERNATE scene of Courtly and Raven's duel in 'Way Too Wonderland' movie.**

 **POLL:** **Which of those three EAH thug life oneshots do you like most?**  
 **1\. #KittyCheshireForThugLife**  
 **2\. #PoppyOHairForThugLife**  
 **3\. #EvilRavenQueenForThugLife**

 **PLEASE VOTE AND LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

 ****PS: The next chapter (fourth chapter) will publish very soon! ;-)** **


End file.
